Lost
by arwenevenstarundomiel
Summary: This story starts a couple of years after the ring war. Arwen and Aragorn live together and have one daughter named Velyni. When she disappears all of a sudden on a dark night they do everything they can do to find her. But without good luck, saving her becomes a race against the clock and there might be more at hand then what at first may seem. (Sorry, I'm no good with summaries)
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

Prologue

* * *

It was upon a midnight dreary that Arwen lay her head against Aragorn his chest. She smiled as he lay a hand on the side of her face. His hand was warm and his gentle gesture felt very comforting. They had been standing by the fireplace like this for years by now. But still, tonight was different in some way. Arwen backed away, leaving Aragorn a bit confused. She slowly sat down on the nearby couch and looked ahead of herself. Seeing but not seeing at the same time. Her elf ears were pointed backwards as if she was listening at the silence. "What is wrong my love?". Aragorn swiftly sat down next to Arwen, carefully stroking over her back with the palm of his hand. "Something…" Arwen whispered, a tone of sorrow was to be heard in her voice. "Something is going to happen, I can feel it Aragorn". Again Aragorn lay his hand on the side of her face so that she looked up to him. In her eyes he could see she was scared. "There is nothing to fear, everything is secure" he said as he tried to reason with her. She seemed to be more calm after his words but was still a tad scared. She leaned forward and buried her face in his shoulder. This was when Legolas opened the door. Both Arwen and Aragorn straightened their backs as they looked up at their friend. He had a terrified and sorrowful look on his face, his clothes were all messed up and hiss long blonde hair was knitted. Legolas' appearance made it seem as if he had run for hours. "My friend" Aragorn started "I believe I told you to knock before you enter". Aragorn all to well remembered when his friend had walked in on him and Arwen kissing. Legolas didn't bother to apologize this time. Arwen stood up as she recognised the fear in his eyes. "Legolas, what is the matter?" she asked in slight panic. Legolas looked into the earthly green eyes of his king before looking into the deep blue eyes of his queen. Finally he spoke "Velyni". Arwen's panic grew as she heard him say the name of her 66 year old daughter. She forgot to listen as she ran for the door and into the hallways of the castle of Gondor. If something was wrong with Velyni she'd do anything to help. When she heard footsteps behind her she realised that Aragorn and Legolas followed behind her. Ahead of her was her daughter's room. The castle guards who usually stood in front of the door were unconscious and being carried away. Arwen ran into Velyni's room. She stood still in the middle of the room as she looked around in panic. The table was flipped over, the window broken, candles fallen onto the floor their wax hardening and becoming a whole again. By the sight of an empty bed Arwen sank to her knees and covered her face with her hands. Her rhythm of breathing was now broken as she slowly began to cry without making any sound at all. "Start a search and rescue!" Aragorn ordered a group of guards "Search the entire land of Gondor and beyond if you must! Do not rest until my daughter is home safe!". The guards nodded "Yes my lord". They ran off and Legolas waited. "Legolas" Aragorn began "Go find Tauriél and Auriél, they might be able to help you search". Legolas nodded and swiflty made his way out of the castle. Now with everyone gone Aragorn went to comfort his wife. He sunk down next to her as he took her by her shoulders. She turned around and cried against his chest. He held her close as he wondered how this ever could have happened. The castle was so well guarded. No thief could make it through here. But then, how did it ever get to this?

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

It was the day right after that Legolas his hunting party had returned. He, Tauriél and her younger sister Auriél were being followed by the men that Aragorn had set out to search for his daughter as well, but without any luck. They returned empty handed with sorrow written over their faces even though it was not their daughter but still their princess and they had a duty. A duty to protect her and they had miserably all failed to do so. Tauriél and Auriél were both warmly welcomed by Arwen who even though she was really sad managed to put on a smile. Seeing fellow elves always made her smile. Wood elves or not, all of them could make her laugh. Seeing those of her own species made her happy. That night Aragorn found himself standing outside on the balcony, a cold breeze greeting him. He hoped to see a flickering light in the distance. A lantern perhaps of his daughter, looking for help but the lands remained dark, casting shadow as the night fell. The moon was the only light visible that shone on Minas Tirith. Very much like a star, guiding the shadows over the land. He seemed to be sunken in his thoughts but when the gates of the big city opened in the distance he had to admit he was kind of curious. What traveller would pass through at this time of the day? It was not completely night yet but still, only few travellers arrived so late. Aragorn hurried to the gates of the castle and when he stepped outside the city guest happened to have arrived earlier than him. Having ran up 7 rings of the city so fast. The group consisted of four guards who were carrying someone on a brancard. Aragorn saw a familiar green dress, familiar black wavy hair which was bloodied, an arrow stuck in the chest of the person lying on the brancard. The person had a pale skin he recognised out of thousands. Aragorn was shocked to see that it was his daughter laying there. Before he could say anything she looked up at him, unable to get up or move in any way. When he looked at the arrow he knew. She was poisoned by Orcs. It was only a miracle they had still been able to find her in the darkness of the night. "Adar… it hurts… so much" she spoke with a childish voice, squealing in pain. Her voice that was broken made Aragorn shiver and it had not been long before Arwen had come outside to see what was going on with her own eyes. "Naneth… Naneth" Velyni breathed heavily as her breath hitched. Arwen was instantly teary eyed as she ran over to her beloved daughter. She took her daughters hand and held onto it like it meant the world to her. "We must get her help!" Arwen stated in panic as she paused to catch her breath "We must get my father Elrond". "How are you planning on doing that Arwen? He lives in Rivendell" Aragorn brought in with some sense of calmness "To take Velyni there would take 40 days. Even if we would make it there unscratched it would still take to long, she'd die! The poison is infecting her to fast" he finished. "There has to be help from within Minas Tirith" Legolas quietly said from behind them. "They do not posses such knowledge" Arwen replied in a rush. Aragorn commanded the guards to carry his daughter inside quickly as Arwen raced along with them, not letting go of Velyni's hand for even a split second. It was a painful sight to see but there was no time to think sad things for they had to handle quickly. Aragorn turned to face Legolas, Tauriél and Auriél. "Send word to lord Elrond" he said "He must come to Minas Tirith. Tell him that it is urgent and that his granddaughter's life is at stake. He will come if he hears of this". The three elves nodded as they left to get the word to Elrond. Aragorn himself hurried back inside. Running through every single room to get anything on medication that he could possibly find. Afterwards he went straight to his daughters room, putting the medicine on a desk nearby. Thus the company awaited the arrival of Elrond.

For two days long there was no help, silent cries came from Velyni's room. She was in unimaginable pain. Continuously calling for her Adar and Naneth at every minute of the day. Arwen never left her daughters side, always clutching onto her daughters hand, a sad thing to watch. Arwen had not slept in days, not that she ever really slept but she had not rested either. The tiredness was starting to get the better of her as she had trouble staying awake. They told her to rest but she would not listen to anyone. Just after noon lord Elrond finally arrived. He came rushing in and there was no time to greet anyone. He told everyone to leave the room but that Tauriél should stay to help him. He commanded her to get a blade and heat it up. She left in a hurry as she took a knife from her pocket. Elrond tended to his granddaughter as she looked up at him with the same grey eyes Arwen had. He took the arrow with one hand which was still stuck in her chest and pulled it out at once. Velyni screamed in pain as she fell back onto her bed. Elrond put the arrow aside as he studied the wound. Healing it was urgent. "Tauriél! Hurry up!" he yelled as the doors flew open and fell shut again. Tauriél raced forward and handed him the blade. Elrond turned back to Velyni who was crying and breathing heavily. First Elrond put some herbs into the wound. Antibiotics against the poison Tauriél guessed. "This will hurt, you may scream young princess" he warned as he hovered the blade above her wound. When he pressed the blade against it Tauriél turned away in fear. Velyni let out an agonizing scream so loud that probably all of Middle-Earth had heard it. But the silence afterwards was more worrying then anything else. Lord Elrond turned to face Tauriél "They may come back in now" he mumbled quietly. The company with Arwen and Aragorn up front returned as Arwen again hurried over to Velyni's side. Her daughter was quiet, seemingly asleep. "Ada, will she be alright? " Arwen asked worried. "It is up to her now, she is a strong one but she was left uncared for for to long" Elrond paused for a bit trying to find his words "She might fail".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

The world was silent. Arwen stared ahead at the grey sky of Middle-Earth, there were no clouds and there was no sun. The world was covered in shadow as if even nature itself was weeping. She fiddeled with a piece of the sleeve of her black dress. She would not wear her crown today, she would not braid her hair today, she did not feel like it. Evenstar turned away from the window as she turned to face the empty bed. The matress was still covered in dried up brown blood of the queen's daughter. Healing had come to late yet she was thankful for her ada's attempt. Quickly she made up the bed, pulling the still clean linnen sheets straight over the bed. At least it looked a bit less sad now but for those who knew what had happened within these walls, they would still be upset. Those who had seen the princess take her last breath were Arwen and Aragorn alone. Arwen headed for the door for she did not intend to stay here any longer. She leaned against the doorpost and turned around to look one last time as she thought back to a conversation she had yesterday morning.

"I want her buried in Rivendell" Evenstar said. Aragorn gave her this upsetting and disagreeing look. "Why in Rivendell?" Was his question. Arwen sighed and looked down on the floor. When she looked back up she was teary eyed. "Under a willow tree there was what she would have wanted...". He shook his head as he lay a hand on her tender shoulder. She lay her own hand over his as she squeezed it for a bit. "It is to far away and there is willow trees here too". Arwen nodded as he pulled her in an embrace. Maybe he was right this time.

Arwen glanced through the room once more but the finally shut the wooden decorated doors behind her, never to be opened ever again. Slowly she walked further away from a room she loved going to for the last 66 years. The halls were cold, too cold for this time of the year. Maybe it was just because of the situation they were all in that it felt this way. Whenever she rerached the door that led to the gardens where the funeral would be today she paused herself. No need to worry she told herself, it will be alright. Then she opened the door, stepping outside and into the light. Aragorn was already there, Legolas was talking with him for a bit. Then she saw a small group of Elves. She recognized Elrond and her twin brothers Elladan and Elrohir. Behind them were the two redheaded sisters Tauriél and Auriél. The other elves she did not recognize, they were probably her just to show their sympathy. Gimli, who had always been close with Velyni stood beside a table. A wooden table on which a white cloth was splayed out, free of stains and other filth. On top of the cloth was a bed of white lilly flowers. In this flower bed lay the princess, who was dressed in white with a small but detailed crown resting on her forehead. Not that far away from where she was now a hole was already dug, under a Willow tree, just as promised. When Arwen stepped forward the company fell silent. They all gathered together, Elves all on Arwens right side, Aragorn and Gimli on her left side. The elves sung memorial songs in Elvish as all looked down upon their loved one who was now lost, her soul swayed into the shadows as it was the poison that had brought her to death. Overwhelmed by grief Arwen leaned against Aragorn. He wrapped one arm around his Evenstar to comfort her. Although he had a hard time grieving over Velyni himself. His daughter's skin was a shade of pale grey yet her mouth was in some sort of smile. Probably because the last people she would see were those who really cared for her and her wishes were now fulfilled. In silence he wished that she hadn't had to go through all this pain before her passing two days ago. Again lord Elrond had been right, Velyni had failled. However somewhere he found the opposite for she had displayed a lot of strength and courage, even in her final minutes. Aragorn was proud of her, even in death and he knew that Arwen felt the same way about it. Leaves fell from the old willow tree as the Elvish songs stopped. The four ends of the ropes underneath the table were taken a hold of by some woodelves. When they pulled at the ropes the wooden board witht the white cloth, the flower bed and Velyni was lifted. They moved her to the side for a bit and started to lower her into the darkness of the earth. The ropes were dropped down with her as they started to fill up the hole with dark sand using shovels. Gimli assisted bravely, honoring his dear friend once more. Arwen stood there watching the scenery while Aragorn pressed a kiss onto her forehead. A river of tears she had held back for a long time finally streamed down her cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

The autumn leaves swirled down around the running elves. Their feet hardly touched the branches of the trees as they jumped from one to the other. Bows in hand, their gaze towards their prey. A runaway woodland bear with thick brown fur and a big fat belly. This was their only opportunity, there was no other animal to shoot left. The she-elf who ran up front loaded her bow whilst running. She dropped down from the trees up so high and in her fall she shot the arrow. Watching as the red feathers flew away with great speed. The arrow landed next to the bear who ran faster, knowing he was being hunted now. "Auriél! Concentrate!" a blonde elf shouted at her from afar. So she tried again. Another arrow was fired, and another and another. All of them missed. What was the matter with her today?. Now she needed to prove herself, again. The young she-elf ran as fast as her legs could carry her, trampling the green grass and running into twigs now and then. A branch scratched her on her arm, the wind gushing against it, making the wound sting. Sick of running she loaded her bow again. "Auri wait!". She didn't listen to her sisters warning signal. The bear slowed down, he was tired. Good for me bad for him, she thought. "Auri stop!" she heard the elven prince yell. She ignored his call. The bear dropped down in front of her, before she even shot. Auriél threw her bow aside, the arrow shooting away. She tumbled forward into the depth of a cliff. She grabbed the roots of an old tree. Now hanging she looked down where the bear lay, 30 feet below her. A long way down. Very careful Auriél tried to swing herself up but this only resulted in the tearing of the roots which she was holding onto. She heard prince Legolas and Tauriél yell her name, trying to figure out where she was. "I'm over here!" she yelled back with a high pitched voice. This showed she was terrified, she hated it when her fears showed. She didn't want that others thought of her as a weak and easily scared she-elf. But she was scared, scared to fall to her death. She always imagined dying in battle one day, while protecting her friends. She didn't want to die by falling of a cliff. That would be far from heroic, no one would want to hear a story like that. Now did they? They didn't. Suddenly she felt a strong hand grab her by her wrist. Her grass green eyes stared up at the person. It was the blonde prince Legolas. He could hold her, couldn't he? She took the risk and tried to swing herself up again. This time she succeeded. Legolas caught her before she landed and put her down slowly. Auriél almost sunk through her legs but with the support of Legolas she remained up right. "Are you okay?" Tauriél asked worried. She probably thought it was because of her fall that she twisted her ankles or something. "Aye...". Auriél sighed "You know I cannot run for too long" she hinted. Now they all remembered. That was right. None of them ever really thought about that but it was a fact. The young she-elf couldn't run that fast for to long. A good 60 years back the elfin had fallen down a tree, landing on a piece of rock and then rolling into the river. She was lucky that the patrol had found her but when they did it appeared to be that she had hit the rock so that she was disabled from the waist down for some years. She re-learned how to walk again but running to fast and to long was still a hiccup. "Well, shall I then carry you back, mellon-nîn?" Legolas asked kindly. Auriél blushed and looked over to her sister who picked up the bow she threw aside earlier. Tauriél nodded at her sister encouragingly. She turned back to Legolas and nodded. "Sure..."

When they got back in Mirkwood they were immediately confronted by Thranduil, the fierce and proud elven king who was never scared of anyone and would tell exactly what he thought of something, harsh or not. However Legolas was a bit faster than him and managed to sush his father, hinting that Auriél who still sat in his back, was sleeping. With a diminishing look from his father they got to leave. Together with Tauriél he lay the little redhead in bed. Tauriél left rather quick, leaving Legolas alone in her sister's room. Before leaving Legolas kissed Auriél on the pale skin of her forehead, afterall he was somewhat of a big brother to her. He never left her without a goodnight kiss. Legolas pulled the baby blue blankets over her and loosened her braided red hair. That beautiful hair he thought, there were only a few with hair this bright. He found that it suited the fierce personality of the elfin very much. Alas he gave her one last look before quietly shutting the wooden door behind him. Once outside he was quickly approached by Tauriél. "Just wait until she's awake..." She sighed annoyed "Thranduil will surely go rage on us three". Legolas nodded and agreed. "I don't think he could be more angry than his best hunters coming back empty handed". The thought of his father raging was rather frightening. He had seen it many times. The worst time was when he had to tell him that he had befriended a dwarf. Let alone that it was Gimli, son of Gloin. Tranduil had been so angry, he would never forget it. "Legolas?" Tauriél asked with a tone of doubt in her serene voice. "Aye?". "We were not alone in those woods". Legolas started to walk down the hall as she followed him. Of course they were not alone. Mirkwood was full of spiders and orcs. Yet he decided to answer her very subtle, she seemed serious. "What do you mean Tauriél?". She hesitated but she had started this conversation, so she had to finish it too. Besides if what she felt was a serious threat, she was forced to tell him. After all she was the captain of the guards. "There was someone else there, first I thought I imagined it but I was quite sure that I saw a glimpse of a pale skin, so it was not an orc". "What are you trying to get at here?" He replied interested but worried. "There might have been another elf there, maybe even a not so friendly one". Instantly, right after she finished, he shook his head. "Rivendell elves don't come this deep into Mirkwood and if it was a wood elf he or she would have approached us for sure. You probably just imagined it". She seemed a bit upset by his short and simple answer but it was a reasonable explanation. "Alright then. Goodnight prince Legolas" Tauriél said in a succeeding attempt to change the subject. She bowed jokingly and walked into a different hall to go to her room. "Goodnight" Legolas replied whilst he kept walking down the hall. Smiling over the fact that his friend had just bowed for him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

The first tiny sparks of sunlight were glooming on her pale skin. She did not yet want to wake from her dream state. It was nice and calm like this. Loud bells echoed through the halls of the realm, first she tried to ignore them but rather quickly realized that it was important. She quickly rose from her soft bed. The sun tickled her and she laughed. When she stood in front of the 2 meter high mirror she saw she was still wearing her forest green tunic and arm protection of which the brown leather was decorated with detailed swirls. Her ginger red hair was full of knits thus she took a hairbrush and quickly started combing it. She didn't take the time to do her hair with care, she had to hurry up and made a quick braid. She took her bow which was leaning against a wooden chair beside her desk, grabbed her quiver, filled it with new arrows and ran out of her room. The patrol was leaving.

"Alright, align". The captain's voice echoed through the halls of the realm, loud and clear. She looked down upon 3 lines of 5 elves. Today she'd take a bigger group. Even though the prince had told her that there was nothing to be worried about, she still wanted to trust her gut, something was off. Last night she had listened to the trees and every time she heard the words 'lost', 'burnt' and 'she-elf' a shiver had gone down her spine. Although she didn't want to hear it, the trees spoke to her. Quickly she put her mind onto the group of elves. Like statues they stood, weapons in hand, waiting for command. The captain was about to command that they were leaving when a sound made her turn around. "Tauriél! Wait up!". An elf came running down the halls, still fixing her armor, a red braid of hair swinging back and forth. It was her little sister, of course, who else would willingly go on a life risking patrol in Mirkwood. Auriél wanted to join in line but Captain Tauriél was faster than her, laying a hand on her shoulder and stopping her from running. "You're not coming along today".

Angrily she stumbled back to her room. She wanted to go and she had showed it. Shouting at Tauriél until she started to raise her voice too. They had stared at each other, the captain saying quietly that it was to dangerous. Usually Auriél would've never agreed to that, she fought spiders and orcs pretty much every day. Yet there was something in her sisters eyes, some fear, that told her: listen to your sister and stay here. Thus she stayed, but what if they needed help? Was there really something going on? No, they'd be alright, all of them were skilled. But not skilled like her, her fight style was swifter, fiercer and above all, better. Just for the moment being she pulled out her switch blades and pretended that she was actually fighting orcs, those filthy yrch. She swung left and right, laughing as she did. Totally forgetting where she was and how much time went by. Swift as lightning strikes she swung one blade back. There was a loud cling. She had hit something. Scared that it was a statue of some sorts, she turned around slowly. The she-elf found herself staring into blue eyes, looking at a pale face that was surrounded by an ocean of blonde hair. "Cund L-Legolas" she started hesitantly. It was now that she realized he was holding his sword against her blade, blocking her. Quickly she pulled it back and stuffed both the blades back in their easy to reach cases on her back. "I thought I could safely walk through the halls" Legolas said seriously while putting away his sword "Then I saw you". Auriél didn't know what to say and all she could do was look up at him with an apologetic look on her face. "Seas, tell me, why are you not away with the patrol?". She was surprised by his question as much as she understood that he asked her this. This was really the first time in decades that she didn't go. "Tauriél forbade me to come along". Legolas' facial expression changed from nice and calm to somewhat annoyed. He sighed deep. "What did she tell you?". Auriél shrugged. "Something about it being to dangerous". Legolas shook his head "She told me the exact same thing yesterday, I thought I convinced her that it wasn't dangerous-". Legolas couldn't finish his sentence because the gates opened, making both of them turn around. Each of them had to step aside because an elf on a horse came prancing forward. When the elf dismounted it was made clear that it was a Rivendell elf. "I have word for the king" he said panting. The tone of his voice was worrying. Auriél could almost hear Legolas think 'Tauriél was right? you have got to be kidding me'. She chuckled at this and stepped towards the elf. "Mellon-nîn, follow me please" she said calmly. The elf followed Auriél to the hall of the king while Legolas sent the horse out through the gate, he'd find his way back on his own. Afterwards he followed his elven friend down the hall. A feeling crept up on him. Something was going to happen and it was bad. If Tauriél was right, he would feel bad for not believing her at first. Quickly he rid himself of that thought. First he wanted to hear it himself, hear what the elf had to say. Maybe he was looking so worried because he had to travel through Mirkwood of all places. Who knew. When Legolas walked into the hall of the king he heard the all to familiar voice of his father. He sounded calm so that meant it might not be bad news at all. But then again, his father usually spoke that calm. Legolas joined Auriél who stood a few meters away from the elf. Together they listened carefully.  
"You are saying that there is a threat in these woods that also threatens other parts of Middle-Earth?"  
The elf nodded on king Thranduil's words "Yes, my king".  
"Other parts of Middle-Earth are not my concern" Thranduil answered stern.  
"But-but my king, it is threatening Mirkwood as well"  
Thranduil looked down upon the elf from up on his throne, not blinking, looking quite fierce.  
"You have a big mouth elf, yet you do not know anything. We deal with spiders and orcs daily. What is this threat you speak of?"  
The elf swallowed on Thranduil's words. He looked down in fear. He felt the ever so watchful eyes of the king burn on him.  
"Orcs... a whole bunch of them are marching through these woods"  
'He came to warn us about orcs? What a joke' Thranduil thought to himself.  
"Just orcs? Filthy yrch?" The king hissed.  
"There was something about them, they appeared stronger, dreadful. Our patrol from Rivendell, which consisted of 15 elves, encountered 3 yrch. They got slaughtered. Half of them ended up dead and others were badly wounded"  
Legolas felt Auriél shiver next to him. He knew that their own patrol also consisted of 15 elves. If three yrch could handle a patrol of 15 elves, what would become of their skilled patrol if they encountered the entire group of yrch? They'd all be killed.  
"Tauriél..." He heard his friend mutter quietly. He poked her unnoticed. She nodded, understanding that she had to be quiet.  
"We'll be careful" was the king's simple answer.  
The elf nodded and let himself be escorted away. They knew he would borrow one of their horses to ride out to Rohan the land of the horse lords, to spread the word on a possible threat. Once the elf and his escort had left the hall, Thranduil looked down on his son and the redhead. He stared down on them for some time but then finally spoke.  
"Keep the gates shut unless the patrols come back. None leave. Provide medical help for those who need it" Thranduil paused for a moment. He seemed hesitant. Maybe he too saw the threat as something real.  
"Should we not send help for the patrols that are still out there?" Auriél said suddenly. Legolas sighed, knowing that her sudden speaking might have had offended his father.  
"We will not risk lives at something we know nothing about, let it die down on its own. I am quite sure that the armies of the united kingdom will deal with this once they get to it"  
Thranduil stood up from his throne and looked down on Auriél. Legolas knew that if she said one more thing, she would possibly enrage the king. He sincerely hoped she would shut up.  
"But, my king, Tauriél-"  
"I know she is out there and she is good enough to make it back. She's the captain of the guards, she can lead a patrol safely" Thranduil interfered. He looked down on the stubborn redhead who swallowed and prepared to speak again. 'Please don't, please shut up' Legolas thought.  
"She is my sister! Forgive me if I am worried!" she almost shouted. The king's eyes widened. The elfin had crossed the line with those words. "Do not question me or my opinion on Tauriél" he stated. Auriél looked down to the ground, realizing that protesting like that had not been the best thing to do. "I beg your forgiveness my king". Thranduil nodded somewhat annoyed with her and waved her away. The elfin bowed and left the hall, Legolas following after her. Once they were outside of the king's hearing distance Legolas stopped his friend from walking and looked at her. A mix of worries and anger were written of the elfin's young face. He could see she was teary eyed. Out of sympathy he stroked back a lock of her red hair behind her ear and rested his hand on the side of her face. "Hush, hush, it's okay, it's okay" he tried to calm her in the best way he could. "Look at me" he said calmly to Auriél who was still looking down. "He is not really angry with you, he will forgive you". The second she looked up he saw her disbelief. "He sees you as his own daughter, he'll forgive you. He's been with me like this over thousands of times". Auriél nodded and turned away from Legolas. "I'm worried for her, you know. She's really good at fighting but three orcs taking out an entire patrol?! That's insane". The elfin shivered by the thought of it. "I need to find her, my specialty is tracking elves and other things. I can find her" she said, filled with a little bit of hope. She turned back to face Legolas. He stood still, smirking at her. "You probably think I am stupid for doing this and defying your father's orders again, right?". Legolas grinned even wider and stepped towards his friend, lying a hand on her shoulder. "No, but you are not going alone".


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

"Wake up, wake up Tauriél. You have to get up and fight. Your friends need you now, they can not last without you. You may not sleep. By the light of the Eldar, please stand up, stand up and fight. Now, wake up" Her fingertips trailed across the soft ground. She tried to gain consciousness and get up but her body protested. Her head was sore and felt like all her hairs were pulled out. Slowly she breathed in and out. Her gaze fell to the left were an elven soldier lay, it was Ceaw, one of the younger soldiers. Arrows were to be embedded in his chest, the feathers were white like most Elf archers have their arrows at them made her sick, knowing Orcs used elven arrows. It wasn't right, not how it should be. There was something about these arrows that froze her in her movements, intoxicated her. Quickly she looked away and sighed heavy. Tauriel did not remember how it got this far, she did not remember anything of the fight. Her gaze fell on the entrance of the clearing, where the orcs had come from before. The path they had taken was still clear. First, Tauriel crawled towards it and after a while she tried to get up. She'd find out who did this on her own. She knew that if she reported back to Thranduil, he'd make her stay and let others clean up the mess. That would cost unnecessary lives, blood would be spilled where it was not needed. No. She'd make it end, alone. Thus, Tauriel ventured deeper into the woods. Where darkness lies and death falls.

At the same time in a whole different place another elf awakened. She was weakened by the darkness around her, near dead and tired. She had rested for days, her eyes shut, never she tried to move forward a bit but she could not since she was tied to some sort of wall. The cold chains were around her ankles so walking would not go well either. Her head rested on a stone and when she lifted it up, she felt weak and broken. There was a stinging pain in the side of her face but she could not place it. Terrified she crawled over to a pool of water, underneath a leak in the ceiling. Immediately she backed away, scared of who she saw in the water. Quickly she got herself together and looked again. It could not go on like this. "Save me…" she whispered in her hands, which she covered her mouth with. The thick red drops of blood, seeping through them. She tasted her own blood, felt the bruises, this had to end. "Tauriel…" her shreeking voice said "Tauriel, daughter of th-". Before the elf could finish her sentence she was interrupted by noises coming from the cave halls. Orcs were coming her way, she was sure of that. Quickly she got back to the place where she lay before and rested her face on her hands. The open wound was stinging, touching it hurt. But she did not care. Still she lay when the door to her cell opened. In silence she counted the footsteps of the foul creatures, there were three of them. Maybe more in the hall. Without warning she was roughly pulled up and unchained. The three forced her to walk. Walk through the cave halls, clamp and dark. They went through many long corridors and from time to time she would fall down because she was weak. Orcs would pull her back up and push her forward. This went on until they reached some sort of hall. There stood a strongly built Orc, scars all over him, dreadful and terrifying. "Welcome" he snarled with screeching voice "She-elf…".

_A/N: I'm really sick and I was really struggling on this chapter. Sorry it took me so long. I hope you enjoyed this anyways. Reviews are always welcome :)_


End file.
